Venomtip
'''Venomtip '''are reasonably unknown creatures, rumored to be a deformed dragonkin of some sort, though most believe they are the creations of an extremely wise alchemist known mainly under his title "The Alchemist" Origin The Venomtip species was created by the immensely skilled alchemist known as Brucifer Raveneye, the first Venomtip were created by altering dragonkin eggs with deadly chemicals, thus altering a certain strain of dragons. Brucifer continued adding insidious features onto the Venomtip experiment that he codenamed "Bad Dragon." Eventually Brucifer managed to create the ultimate biological killing machine; a Venomtip so powerful that it escaped his grasp and fled into the wilderness. The 'mother' Venomtip had the strange ability to breed without partners, due to Brucifer giving her this ability in order to further populate the race. Now that she was in the wilderness, she could give birth to offspring and raise them up as one would expect of a non-sentinent race. The Venomtip would often discover their own capabilities by mistake, but would use them to their advantages in hunting for food. Brucifer tried finding the escaped group of Venomtip, even using advanced potions to try and lure them in, but allas, he failed. Brucifer vowed to create a new type of creature even more powerful than the Venomtip, and to this day nobody knows if he accomplished this, or failed. Species Abilities Venomtip have a varied amount of gruesome and terrifying abilities in order to hunt, these include the following: *A tail that constantly produces a deadly acid-like substance that can burn flesh. *The ability to mimic the previous victims screams to lure others in. As well as create an illusive disguise of the opposite gender. *Sharp fangs capable of crushing bone. *It has the bizarre ability to slowly materialize through walls, but this is only possible once fully grown. *It can rarely teleport short distances, but if it is overused, parts of its body begin to rot. *Claws capable of making marks on even the strongest of Surfaces. Methods of Hunting Venomtips prefer hunting alone, hiding in the shadows and using many different methods of luring in their prey. Some hide in the trees and pounce on their prey, while more aged ones prefer to materialize through walls and into the path of their unsuspecting victims. There seems to be no personal preference to victims for the males, but females prefer to eat beautiful females so they can combine disguises to create the perfect beautiful disguise. Size and age variations Venomtip can be anywhere from 1 to 1.60 meters long, with the alphas peaking at 2.30 meters. The babies can be anywhere from mere centimeters long and grow to full size after roughly four months. They live anywhere from 20-30 years, with the oldest living for 40 years. Notes Venomtip are mostly located around the Lordaeron area of the Eastern Kindgoms. There have been a few cases of Venomtip carrying the curse of undeath, yet this is un-certain of. Brucifer did actually make something stronger than the Venomtip, he accomplished this in his secret hideout in Silverpine. Despite being relatives to dragons, Venomtip do not have wings. The tail of a Venomtip greatly resembles that of a scorpion. There is no secret cow level. Category:Species